twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaffiro di Paradossi
Act I Born in Paradox and raised among the fae, Zaffiro remembers the fae customs, their bizarre social mores, even their tales, but his personal history there is a blank, even his birth name. He only knows this: his mother was a fae, his father was a human, and at one point he was cursed with a geas: Zaffiro must only speak in rhyme. He does, however, remember much of his time in Dace, the island to which he sailed from Paradox. He arrived as an adolescent, invited by his father, a player in a local commedia dell'arte troupe. Zaffiro learned to perform, and while his skin color (blue) got him sneers on the streets, on the stage he was celebrated, eventually becoming the director of his own company. As writer, director, and actor, he lead "The Ivory Plaza Players" to become the most fashionable commedia on the island (often funded by the patronage of Contessa Mieletassa Faustina Eluriel). Zaffiro was renowned for his satirical plays that lampooned any nobles who disparaged the theater scene, or otherwise offended Zaffiro personally. This backfired somewhat, when one of those nobles had him murdered. After a standing ovation for his latest play, Zaffiro stepped out of the back of the theater, and was met with a band of highly paid condottieros (mercenaries), hired by the wealthy Don Vittorio Brighella. Zaffiro, a skilled swordsman, sent many of the thugs to the bottom of the canals, but was ultimately cut down. Act II About five years later, Zaffiro Returned in February, 9r. Praying to his gods (Daece and Eon, the Celestine Twins of the Theatre), he was given a vision of a great theater hall, which he took as a challenge to build a new stage in Solace. Later that evening, he discovered (listening to the will of the deceased hero, Deckard) that his old patroness Mieletassa had also Returned, and happily reconnected with her the following day. Zaffiro's return coincided with the yearly Fae Court. That gathering he introduced himself to the Fae of Solace, and was granted a half-vote on the council, along with Rebelia Nyx (Rebel). In June of 9r, Zaffiro was officially inducted into the Bardic College of Solace, and given the title of "Couplet Tsar." In August of 9r, with the help of the Effendal mason Corvus Vorin, Zaffiro built a new stage in Port Frey called "The Smirk and Scowl Theatre." That September, the troupe opened their newest play, "Sigurd Gloriosus", about the Returned Vicaul hero. Zaffiro's plays gained even more popularity in the years following his death, and upon his Return they became bargaining chips to influence popular taste and public images. Leveraging the political favors and sway that this afforded him, Zaffiro was named the founder of House Paradossi, a minor noble house of Dace, in December of 9r. Dramatis Personae Allies The Smirk and Scowl Theatre * Anser * Cecilia Collins * Coran Haeso * FolorianFolorian * Gaius Atrais * Hagnir Thorn-Tongue * Lala * Kaze * Kormacc Foxglove * Niccolo * Olivia the Jester * Shaal-Het * Shakes * Stradivarius (Stradha) * Valentina Poznă Returned * Aleister Moridaine * Bassanio * Corvus Vorin * Erebon Malachite * Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance * Katerina de LucaKaterina de Luca * Kenrin Arakai * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Mieletassa Eluriel * Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) * Rosaline Uldraven * Rupidrandali Gonzagalino * Lord Sirocco of Paloma * Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear" * Stradha * Sychariel of Paloma * Vhynn Tel'Kiira Others * Briar * Clorifindil * Elly * House Roccio * Baron Paxima Centarius Corventine of House Terminatus * Tamlyn Enemies * The Iron Chalice * Critics Known Plays * "Sigurd Gloriosus" - When the legendary Sigurd is slain, an unscrupulous con artist takes his helm and pretends to be the great hero. Sigurd must wrestle Orphan himself to return and save Solace from a frost giant. Opened simultaneously in Port Frey at The Smirk and Scowl Theatre and in Dace with the Ivory Plaza Players, September 9r. * "Fortunato: The Faerie Cat" - A cruel nobleman leaves his Effendal slave in charge of his palazzo, when a Fae arrives and starts "redecorating." '' Opened simultaneously in Port Frey at The Smirk and Scowl Theatre and in Dace with the Ivory Plaza Players, February 10r. * '"Captain Fearsome"' - ''A noble woman leaves her old life to become a feared pirate captain. Opened in Dace during the summer of 9r, not yet produced on Tear. * "Baron Paxima: A Historie in One Act" - ''The heroic Baron of the Nadine Empire attempts to thwart the evil machinations of Ayan, the Red Dream, but is constantly waylaid by the Returned. Disaster falls upon all, until the Returned make a heartfelt apology to the Baron. ''Played for one night only at The Smirk and Scowl Theatre, October 10r. Rumors * Rumor has it the bardic fraternity Runneth Delta Mu Chi once wrote a song in Zaffiro's honor: "For tis tricky to rocketh a rhyme! To rocketh a rhyme that's right on time. Tis tricky...tricky...tricky!" * Rumor has it, that Zaffiro can rhyme a word with "orange." * Rumor has it Zaffiro has the patronage of an extremely powerful Fae. * Some say he has the best selection of Dacian wines in all of Tear. * His humor can even soften the hearts of demons. * Rumor has it, Zaffiro's pockets are bottomless and can hold an infinite amount of stuff. Dialogue "My gods do not mind if I hide from foul things. They're also the gods of the backstage and wings." "Returned or no, we live and we die. But without the arts, the question is… why?” ''To Shakes: ''“You dropped this, friend. Be careful next time. This isn’t a fruit I can easily rhyme.” "No, that's not what tragedy is. Look, tragedy isn't 'Things are bad. I cry. Boo hoo.' Tragedy is a story. Specifically, it's a story where someone has to make a choice with lethal consequences. Sometimes for themself." - (translated from rhyming anapestic tetrameter) “Buonasera, signora! (A nice little loophole I learned when young: I only need rhyme in the common tongue.)” Libretto Stephen Sondheim - "Comedy Tonight" from "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum" Stephen Schwartz - "Magic to Do" from "Pippin" Kander and Ebb - "Life is a Cabaret" from "Cabaret" Dr. Hook - "Cover of the Rolling Stone" Dramaturgy Aesthetic influences: * Arlecchino / Harlequin * Cyrano de Bergerac * Elton John Character influences: * Max Bialystock * The Leading Player from Pippin * Jim Henson's The Storyteller